


Gamer

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flustered Kyungsoo, Gamer Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Surprise Kissing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: "No vcr você estava jogando, Kyung?""Sim, e é tudo culpa do Baekhyun"Na qual Kyungsoo entra de cabeça no mundo dos jogos online por influência de Baekhyun. E agora o Byun que lute pra aguentar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 3





	Gamer

Uns dias atrás Baek apareceu na cozinha com aquele sorriso ridiculamente animado de quem tomou três garrafas de energético, no mínimo, interrompendo o ritual sagrado que era cozinhar e cantarolar – as vezes até arriscar um passinho aqui e acolá. – música pop que eu seguia religiosamente todas as noites que nós estávamos em casa.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Você vai sair hoje?" Ele perguntou mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

Eu apenas me virei para encará-lo e apontar para o pijama que vestia. "Isso parece roupa de alguém que vai sair?"

Ele bufou com a resposta e veio ao meu lado para me ajudar a alcançar os pratos no armário de cima. "Não precisa ser grosso o tempo todo, sabia? Eu estava apenas sendo educado."

"Perdão, é que eu ainda não me acostumei com esse seu lado educado." Ri enquanto ele rolava os olhos.

"Enfim, você não vai fazer nada além de comer e dormir, certo? " Assenti confirmando, não há nada melhor que comer e dormir mesmo. "Eu achei um jogo novo ontem e queria ver é legal. Você quer jogar comigo? Sehun saiu com o Chanyeol e eu tô entediado aqui."

"Ah, hyung..." tentei me esquivar. "Eu não sei mexer nesses jogos, e meu computador pifou semana passada, você sabe" era uma boa desculpa ao meu ver, porém, eu estava lidando com Byun Baekhyun.

"Sem problemas!" O sorriso dele dobrou de tamanho. Quantos dentes ele tem? Duzentos? "Eu posso te ensinar e te dar meu antigo notebook."

"Eu não sei hyung... Eu realmente não sei jogar" Essa tática havia funcionado com o Chanyeol, eu tinha esperanças que Baek também caísse nessa. Tinha um dorama novinho me esperando no quarto, qualquer jogo não ia ser melhor que ele, eu estava certo disso.

"Eu prometo que vai ser legal! Vou ajeitar os notebooks lá no meu quarto!" e saiu saltitante da cozinha. Fala sério, ele não conseguia visualizar meu semblante de morte?! É assim que as coisas funcionam com Baekhyun, ou você concorda com ele ou você concorda. Eu sou bem difícil até, mas tive que segui-lo porque ele usou minha própria comida de isca.

Eu detesto estar errado sobre as coisas, então, àquela altura, uma hora depois de ser atraído ao covil gamer do Baekhyun, eu amaldiçoava a mim mesmo por ter gostado do tal jogo. Ele tinha razão e foi bem fácil de aprender a jogar, coisa que eu jamais admitiria em voz alta. Nós dois jogávamos em equipe, logo eu amaldiçoava também o Baek por estar nos fazendo perder. Ele era viciado nesses jogos, tava na cara que me deixava sair melhor pra inflar meu ego e me viciar naquilo. Devo admitir que funcionou.

"PORRA, OLHA ISSO DIREITO BAEKHYUN!" Digamos que eu estava um pouco exaltado. "PORRA, A GENTE PERDEU!" Nunca acordem o lado competitivo de um cara.

"AI! Larga esse travesseiro Kyungsoo, eu tenho que estar vivo pra turnê!" Pelo bem do meu bolso eu soltei ele. "Eu vou na cozinha fazer ramén, você quer?"

"Não, e volta logo" murmurei.

"Isso porque você queria dormir né?" Deu uma risadinha e correu do quarto antes que eu acertasse outro travesseiro nele.

Baekhyun era uma das minhas pessoas preferidas. Isso era incontestável. Eu admirava e era enfeitiçado pela atmosfera alegre que o Byun possuía, não importava o quão cansado nós estivéssemos, ele sempre dava um gás e conseguia levantar todo mundo pra mais um dia de trabalho. Essa personalidade extrovertida contrastava tanto com minha, eu acho até que é daí que começa esse fascínio secreto que eu tenho, porque em hipótese alguma ia dizer ao Baek esse pequeno poder que ele exercia sobre mim.

Baekhyun também era uma das pessoas mais chatas que eu conheço. Ele é barulhento, irritante e manhoso demais. Ele se aproveitava da feição fofinha que tinha pra arrancar favores da gente, e não parava até conseguir o que queria. Eu sempre cedia as vontades dele, era parecido com a minha relação com Jongin, com a diferença que o Jongin era um anjinho, e Baekhyun o próprio satanás. Mas quem fica com a fama de ajudante do coisa ruim sou eu, que sou um amorzinho de pessoa. O mundo é bem injusto.

Ele demorou tanto na cozinha que eu comecei a achar que tinha ido plantar o trigo e colher pra fazer a massa. Quando voltou, veio num andar rápido engraçado porque as tigelas estavam quentes e o animal esqueceu de pegar um pano. E pra completar, ele errou a pitada de pimenta e aquilo tava pegando fogo. Eu apelidei o prato de manjar de satã.

Eu juro que tentei ignorar os ruídos que ele fazia porque não era de proposito, pelo menos eu acho. Baekhyun arfava repetidamente por conta da temperatura do ramén e o ardor da pimenta, e eu resmungava com o jogo. As bochechas dele adquiriram um tom avermelhado e os óculos redondos já tinham embaçado com o vapor, e a criatura continuava adorável. O mundo é realmente injusto, se fosse eu só ia realçar as malditas espinhas das minhas bochechas.

Desconcentrado com a inconveniente adorabilidade de Baek, eu perdi de novo e xinguei alto. "AH, VAI SE FODER! NEM SATÃ GANHA ESSA DESGRAÇA"

" _SATANÁS EU NÃO SEI, MAS QUEM VAI APARECER AÍ SE OUVIR MAIS UM GRITO SOU EU!_ " Minseok berrou do corredor. "ME DEIXEM DORMIR!"

"Desculpa, hyung" Baekhyun respondeu e deu um tapa leve na minha costa, sussurrando. "Geralmente quem dá essa bronca é você. Parece que o jogo virou."

Eu rolei os olhos e o chamei para o meu lado na cama. Ele assentiu e começou a tirar o moletom e a blusa. "Que isso Baekhyun?"

"Eu tô com calor, me deixa." Ele deu de ombros.

Mentiroso. Aquele exibido queria esfregar o abs recém conquistado na minha cara, qualquer oportunidade ele deixava o peito a mostra. Eu já estava ficando exausto de contar as veias que ficavam marcadas quando ele fazia algum esforço, se bobear já dei até nomes pra elas de tão íntimos que somos.

"Aham, sei" respondi ironicamente. "Já estou enjoado do teu abs, daqui a pouco você joga fora todas as tuas camisas e anda só de calça por ai."

"Do Kyungsoo, eu vejo isso como uma inveja" ele usou aquele tom que nunca falhava em me irritar. "Quando é que você vai mostrar o teu hein? Ele ainda existe depois dessa maratona gastronômica que você fez com o Sehun?" Ele meteu as mãos por debaixo da minha camisa pra me apalpar! Pasmem senhores e senhores! "Hmm, ele ainda está ai".

Sim, eu malho entre as práticas, e o Baekhyun é exagerado, eu não tenho abs nenhum, é só um buchinho seco. Mas não vou mostrar nunca, eu só faço isso pra tirar a aparência de garoto que eu tinha. Eu já tenho esses olhos enormes de desenho animado, se continuasse magrinho ia parecer menor do que já sou. Apesar de que aos 23 anos, ainda me dão 20. Ser lindo tem desvantagens.

"Só... só começa a jogar e cala boca". Interrompi a próxima besteira que ele ia dizer. Provavelmente algo pra me deixar envergonhado.

Vocês alguma vez na vida já foram obrigados a jogar algo sem fazer barulho? É uma das coisas mais agoniantes da vida. Sério. Chegava a ser bizarro como a gente ficou sussurrando palavrão pros personagens. E soava assustador também. Pior que a parte do Jongin e do Minseok em Mama.

Eu não sei quando, mas Baekhyun literalmente grudou em mim reclamando de frio. Acontece que a blusa estava pendurada do outro lado do quarto e a janela também, então na cabecinha preguiçosa dele a única opção era colar em mim como aqueles gatos se esfregam nas nossas pernas pra pedir carinho. Eu só deixei porque a pele dele tinha o cheirinho bom do sabonete que emprestei pra ele mais cedo, e aquele carinho na minha coxa era relaxante – é a única mania do Baekhyun que eu gosto, a propósito, mesmo que às vezes ele inconscientemente passe as unhas e me deixe, uh, meio inquieto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 _"Va-vai Kyungsoo!"_ Baek sussurrava com urgência.

 _"Eu tô chegando! Fica na posição"_ Eu exigi.

 _"eu já fiz minha parte......"_ Ele lembrou.

_"e-eu vou calar sua boca dessa vez. Fica de lado"_

_"Ok. Mas se você errar, eu juro que..."_

"HÁ CONSEGUI!!!! EU MATEI O ÚLTIMO DESGRAÇADO! BAEKHYUN A GENTE GANHOUUUUU"

É verdade que competições mudam nosso comportamento porque depois de ver nosso resultado positivo na tela eu pulei em cima do Baek pra abraçar ele. Eu só não contava que ele também tivesse tido o mesmo impulso, virando o rosto junto com o meu, resultando num selinho desajeitado.

Senti como se houvessem um anjinho e um diabinho discutindo na minha mente nos milésimos de segundo que nós nos encaramos, surpresos demais pra esboçar qualquer reação.

E então o diabinho venceu, porque eu o segurei pelos ombros o impedindo de se distanciar ou tirar as mãos que se apoiavam nas minhas coxas.

Ele me encarou por mais dez segundos, e roçou os lábios nos meus, e eu como de costume, cedi as vontades dele, que nesse momento em especial também eram minhas.

Eu ainda consegui sentir o gosto apimentado do ramen e isso me fez sorrir entre o beijo, que aprofundei segurando em seus cabelos. Baekhyun continuava com o carinho nas minhas coxas, alternando para meu tronco.

Nós nos separamos devido a faltar de ar e rimos vendo o quão repentinamente ficamos tímidos, apesar de tudo. Ouvimos a já conhecida risada de Sehun no outro cômodo e Baekhyun levantou, procurando a camisa para vestir.

"Bem, eu... eu acho que vou dormir. Já tá tarde né?" ele estava nervoso, seu truque era desconversar. As bochechas ainda estavam coradas e o cabelo bagunçado.

Eu me levantei também, e sai com ele rumo a cozinha com a louça suja em mãos. Cumprimentei Sehun e Chanyeol na sala e lavei a louça.

"Hey hyung!" Baekhyun já estava na porta de seu quarto quando eu o chamei. "Amanhã a gente _joga_ mais."


End file.
